Morning Kisses
by Arianwen44
Summary: Short little one-shot  This was what love was, something boundless that filled you to the brim and never stopped. Something that was warm and made you feel so happy you could almost burst. N/Touya ISSUSHIPPING! R&R please xD


**WELL hello thar ^_^**

**To all of you who have read Simple Trust... THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS! (and anyone who LOVES this pairing like I do xD [I mean... come ON... it's in the game... THEY IMPLIED IT! MUAHAHAHA] Okay... I'm going to stop ranting at you now...)**

**So anyways! This is just some short little fluffy one-shot I decided to write for you guys, I WOULD have written a yaoi for you all... but I'm to nervous to post something like that... HA-HAAA... *nervous laughter***

**ANYWAYS... to get to the point: THIS IS ISSUSHIPPING (a.k.a. N/Touya/Hilbert/Black/Whateveryouwannacallhim (I call him Touya because I think it sounds so dang CUTE...)) So if you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT.**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (If I did, N and Touya would be married, live together in a pretty little flowery home and have many little Pokemon friends running around ^_^) (aaawe fantasies... don't we just **_**LOVE**_** em?****)**

**So with all that said... ENJOY this sweet little one-shot!**

* * *

><p>Morning Kisses<p>

It was dark in the room, the calm darkness that permeates the night right before the dawn, as the sun is getting ready to rise. A steady blue light was just peeking over the skyscrapers outside the window, it was about four o'clock in the morning, so the sun wouldn't be rising for some time. Cool air drifted through the open window and made the drapes tremble slightly, the morning breeze filling Touya's nose with the fresh hint of rain.

Turning over in his sleep, Touya smiled to himself in his dream, cuddling into the pillow under his head with a sigh. His chestnut brown hair splayed out on the pillow and the blankets around him, Touya nuzzled the pillow and mumbled in his sleep. His light blue and white pajamas were wrinkled with sleep and his shirt was slightly open at the front, exposing his pale collar only a little.

Beside him the mattress dipped as someone sat down next to him, the soft light from the window playing cold shades of blue on his long green hair. His jade green eyes were calm, staring at the boy sleeping beside him. With one hand he reached over and brushed aside a few of the chocolate brown strands of hair that lay over Touya's face, obscuring his eyelids. The boy twitched, his eyelashes fluttered in his sleep and he turned over. The green-haired man smiled with a short chuckle, leaning down and leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Touya groaned and his eyes opened weakly, a reddish brown that shone faintly in the early light of the morning. He looked around for a split second before glancing up to the man above him, green hair dangling down and framing his smiling face like leaves, fresh and alive. Eyes stared down at Touya, laughter glittering in the green forest of his eyes.

"N…?" Touya said his name quietly, the only sound in the shadowy room that broke through the silence of the morning. The brunet rubbed his eyes and yawned, turning onto his back to face the man, "Why are you up so early?" he blinked.

N's smile widened and he leaned down and trapped Touya's lips in a kiss. Touya flinched, but fell into the kiss, eyes closing, he didn't resist as the sensation of N's cool lips on his. A shiver ran up and down his spine, not just from the chill of the wind coming through the window either. Touya sighed while his head tipped back into the pillow; N pressed his hands onto the blankets on either side of Touya's head.

Pulling out of the kiss, N beamed down at Touya, "Good morning," he said, his breath tickling Touya's cheek. Touya giggled faintly, shifting over towards the window and making room for N beside him. Laying down next to the brunet, N brought his arms around him and buried his face into the thick brown hair on Touya's forehead. N sighed with a musical tone, hugging Touya closer to his chest, which, as Touya had only just noticed, was bare.

A blush broke out over his face and he tried to stop himself from going nearer to N, despite his heart telling him to just let go Touya still felt nervous. Sensing his anxiety, N laughed while putting a hand to the boy's head and bringing him to his chest. Touya's heart skipped a beat, but it felt good, to be against N. To feel his warm skin next to him; his strong heartbeat thudding in his ears like a steady drum; the sound of his breath across Touya's ear and how it made his heart leap when N whispered to him. It was like nothing Touya had ever felt before, and it filled him with such immeasurable happiness that he could almost cry. Just as tears were beginning to form in his eyes, N glanced down and, with a tender hand, wiped the tears away.

"You don't have to be afraid, Touya," he murmured, the boy glanced up at him, faint light from the window lighting his eyes.

Shaking his head, Touya grinned and wrapped his arms about N's middle, "I'm not, now that you're here," he exhaled and nuzzled N.

N breathed slowly, withdrawing after a few minutes, only to lean back down and kiss Touya again, this time the kiss becoming deeper than the first. Touya didn't flinch or hesitate, instead his eyes closed and he allowed himself to be swept away by the taste and feeling of N, never wanting to be let go, ever. His heart quickened and his face flushed an even brighter shade of red when he felt a hand reach under his shirt and brush along his skin. Trembling slightly, Touya allowed N to remove his shirt and kiss him just below his collarbone; Shuddering at the touch, Touya tried his best not to say anything, but a slight whimper escaped his throat. Unable to silence it, his cheeks gained even more colour and he looked away in embarrassment.

Reaching up again, N kissed his cheek to reassure him, running his fingers through the dark hair on Touya's forehead and kissing there too. Before he could do anything, Touya had his arms around his neck and was hugging him so tightly that N fell ontop of him, unbalanced by the sudden embrace. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, shocked and surprised, then began laughing.

When their insistent laughter and giggles had subsided to mere chuckles, Touya cuddled against N's chest again, relishing in the warmth of the other's body. N brought the blanket around them and whispered in Touya's ear, "I love you…" then he laid a soft, gentle kiss on the boy's lips.

Touya's lips curled into a slight grin, this was what love was, something boundless that filled you to the brim and never stopped. Something that was warm and made you feel so happy you could almost burst, a feeling that would let you look at the world and not see a single flaw in it. It wasn't something anyone could properly describe… but once you had it, you knew you did. Touya sighed, feeling the warmth of N around him.

_And I found you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeheeeeheeee...<strong>

**Hope you liked it ^_^ (Please leave a Review 8D)**

**LOVE YOU ALL! And thank you for loving this pairing! xD (it's so bound to happen... *giggles insanely*)**


End file.
